Tales of the Wanderers, Book 1: Tellius
by demonhelper007
Summary: What happens when a older Soren elists the help of two PIs to help change History? AU rewrite of Radiant Dawn. OC/Micaiah, OC/Lucia
1. Prologue: An Old Life, Gone

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the stuff the I alone make. Got that? Good.

"I fight for my friends." - Normal Speech

'Huh?' - Thoughts

/Goddess help us./ - Old Speech

Tales of the Walkers, Book 1: Tellius

by demonhelper007

Prologue: A Old Life, Gone

_The sun was beating down on the inhabitants of a work camp. While the guards were focusing on their surroundings, one of them was hitting the prisoners with a whip. In the trees nearby, a young man with curly brown hair, brown eyes and clothes that were different from the others took aim with a rifle and fired, killing the man instantly ._

_**Voice: My name is Lee, and I am a freedom fighter.**_

_The young man looked into his rifle again and took another shot at a swordsman. Like his comrade, he died in a instant._

_**Lee: As close as I can figure it, the year is 648 B.C.E. and I'm fighting for my life. But it wasn't always like this. I had a life once, a job.**_

_The scene fades to Earth, 2018 as the same young man, now looking clean, is working as a private investigator along with another man who looked a lot like him. "We'll accept the case, Chief Oswalt. We'll find the person.", said the man, hanging up the phone. He then looked at his partner and said, "We got another one, Tyrone." The man, Tyrone, looked at Lee with a bored look. "Another Missing Persons case? Can't we, for once, catch a break? Maybe bust a crime ring or something.", said Tyrone, loading a Glock 19 and a Remington 590._

_"You know why we have to do this, big brother. Our budget is nearly in the shitter. If we don't do this case, we lose our jobs. The Chief's paying big bucks for this one, and I'll be damned if we pass this one up.", said Lee, loading his Colt M1911 and a M14 sniper rifle._

_**Lee: Even though we can't stand each other, we were the best in the field. Sykes and Sykes, Private Eyes for hire. Together, we drove to a small cabin in the wilderness of Michigan to begin the case.**_

_The scene then fades to the two brothers getting out of the Jeep to look around. "I've got a bad feeling about this.", said Lee. "You ain't kidding. Even I'm getting chills down my spine.", said Tyrone. They began to walk to the cabin, pulling out their sidearms just in case. _

_**Lee: It seems that our missing person, an archaeologist, had came to this place to translate and study his latest find: Lehran's Medallion, The Fire Emblem. Made from an unknown type of bronze and an sapphire jewel in the center, the medallion was said to contain a very powerful and ancient goddess from a time where humans and beasts coexisted together. A goddess that was said to have washed away that world and paved the way for the modern world. It was never meant for mortals like us. The medallion awoke something ancient in the woods.**_

_The two brothers looked at the documents that talked about the medallion, which was encased in a plexiglass box. "What the hell was this guy doing? The desk is a complete mess.", said Lee, looking at the desk. "I don't know, but it has something to do with this thing the prof. was working on.", said Tyrone. "Maybe. Just looking at that thing makes my skin crawl.", said Lee. "And it should.", said a voice behind them. The two brought up their sidearms and aimed them at the stranger. When they got a good look at the person, they were amazed at how old the teen looked._

_The young man looked 18 with dark emerald green hair, red eyes, a strange tattoo on his forehead and was wearing black robes. "Don't move. Identify yourself.", said Lee, aiming his Colt at the teen. "Be at peace, you two. I am Soren, the guardian of that medallion behind you. If you're looking for the man who took it from its holy resting place, he's dead. Killed by the sentinels who guard the entrance.", said Soren. The two men were sadden at this turn of events. "Then that means we're out of the job. Your sentinels killed our last chance to pay off our debts.", said Tyrone._

_"I apologize for that. If you're mercenaries, then you're free to accept a new job, right?", asked Soren. The two brothers nodded. "Then I have a job for you. You see, I'm actually from before this time. From the time of Ashunera, the goddess sealed in the medallion. I am a Branded, a half-breed as you like to call it. Half dragon, half human.", said Soren. Tyrone had a disbeliving look while Lee, on the other hand, went pale._

_"A Branded? A mix between Laguz and Beorc? All my years, I've never believed it to be true. But it is. You're Soren of the Greil Mercenaries!", exclaimed Lee. Soren had a puzzeled look on his face at what Lee said. "How do you know that?", asked Soren. "There were two video games with you in it. But... Wait a tick. Did you influence the making of those games?", asked Lee. Soren simply nodded. "What the hell? Tyrone, could I speak with you for a bit?", asked Lee, pulling on his ear and dragging him to another room._

_As soon as they sat down, Tyrone looked at his brother in eye. "Okay, Lee. What do we do now?", asked Tyrone. "Well, you said you wanted something interesting. Here's your big chance. And, it's not like we any ties to this world anymore after mom died.", said Lee. Then he grew somber and said, "Remember, we promised her, on her deathbed, that we would look after each other. We're all we got left. I'm ready to do this. The question is: are you?" Tyrone only took a few seconds to think, before he said, "Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." _

_"Wise choice.", said a voice from the doorway, revealed to be Soren. "Know that since you accepted the deal, you will deage to your teenage years, 16 for you and 18 for your brother, and you will be sent to Nevassa, three years after the Mad King's War. When you get there, find my younger self and give him this letter. After that, you may do as you wish. Any questions?", said Soren. "Yeah, one. Will we be able to take our weapons with us?", asked Tyrone. "I would advise against it, but if you wish to do so, then I won't stop you.", said Soren._

_**Lee: After accepting the deal, we gathered all our supplies from the jeep, put there in case we lost our job, and went through a portal that took us to a ruined castle. There, we instantly hid from a group of soldiers who were searching the area for something, or someone.**_

_As they hid in the rocks, sidearms out, they overheard some of the soldiers talking. "Find anything?", asked one soldier. "Not yet, sir. No.", said the other. "Someone's gotta be here. Keep looking.", ordered the first soldier. "Sir!", said the second one before leaving. After a while, the two brothers looked on as several of the soldiers captured a young woman with brown eyes and long silver hair. _

_"Look. Silver hair.", said the leader. "If it's the fortune teller, we'll be heroes.", said his second in command. __"Without her, the Dawn Brigade is nothing. The General's going to love this. Bind her.", said the leader. "Yes, sir.", said a soldier, getting out some rope. "Listen up, lass. If you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle.", said the leader. Suddenly, the second in command had his throat sliced by a young man with green hair, brown eyes and was armed with a curved dagger._

_As soon as the soldiers surrounded them, Tyrone finally took aim. "Now?", asked Tyrone. Lee, taking aim, said, "Open fire." Immediatly, shots rang out, taking out a couple of soldiers and their leader. Putting aside their sidearms, Lee and Tyrone took out a katana and hatchet respectivly. "Take 'em out!", yelled Lee. Charging at them, Tyrone flung his hatchet at a soldier's head, killing him instantly. Retriving it, he then hacked another one's arm off and slit his throat. Lee, on the other hand, dodged a lance before running him through. After taking them out, they banded together as more and more soldiers converge on their location. _

_Micaiah.", said the man. "Sothe.", said the young woman, Micaiah. Covering our eyes, Micaiah launched a light spell and blinded the soldiers. Taking advantage of it, the four warriors fled to the safety of the woods. After getting a fair distance away from the ruins, Sothe and Micaiah turned to their rescuers. "I don't know who you are or why you two are here, but you have my thanks. I'm Micaiah, and this is Sothe.", said Micaiah._

_"Pleased to meet you, Micaiah. The name's Lee, and this is my big brother Darrell. But you can call him Tyrone. Everyone does.", said Lee._

**_Lee: It was there that we began an adventure that would change our lives forever..._**

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Maiden of Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the stuff the I alone make. Got that? Good.

"I fight for my friends!" - Normal Speech

'What the crap?' - Thoughts

/Lady Ashunera./ - Old Speech

Tales of the Walkers, Book 1: Tellius

by demonhelper007

Chapter 1: Maiden of Miracles

_(Nevassa, Daein, Three days later...)_

_"Traveler's Log: June 7, 648. From what I can remember of the history books of this time, the Kingdom of Daein lost a bloody war with the neighboring Kingdom of Crimea three years ago. However, due to lack of funds, soldiers and the damage done in the war, Crimea abdicated its right to rule Daein and passed sovereignty of its former enemy to the powerful Begnion Empire. For that reason, Daein's future is now subject to the whims of the empire._

_The Begnion Occupation Army have already rounded up all Daein men of fighting age, including all surviving Daein soldiers and POWs of the war, and sent them to work in the labor camps. The work camps, designed to break the fighting spirit of Daein, reminded me of the Nazi concentration camps used during the Second World War without the Nazis and the gas chambers involved. The rest of the population faces poverty, starvation and the fear of being captured by bandits and sold as slaves or prostitutes. _

_For that reason, among other things, Tyrone and I have teamed up with a group of young freedom fighters who've became known to both the Occupation Army and the people of Daein as the Dawn Brigade. Fighting for a free Daein, we alone have shouldered the hopes of the country. __Among us is a young woman named Micaiah, who, after learning of her past as a Branded, possesses the gift of forsight as well as the ability to heal people at the cost of getting tired. It's thanks to her that we've been able to outsmart the occupation forces since we've joined up. _

_The people of Daein have come to call her "The Silver-Haired Maiden". __Tell you the truth, I've been having a crush on her since we've met. Hope that Sothe doesn't notice it. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that knife of his._

Lee (wearing the clothes of the hero from Dragon Quest VIII minus the bandanna) was sitting on a bench writing in his journal while Micaiah and a light brown haired swordsman were waiting on the others. So far, they were taking awhile to arrive. The swordsman sighed and said, "Something must've happened to them." Lee looked up. "You're right, It's not like those two to be late.", said Lee. "Don't worry. They'll be here.", said Micaiah. "Hey, I know! Micaiah, why don't you use your forsight to see when Leonardo and Lee's brother will arrive?", asked the swordsman.

Micaiah sighed and said, "Edward, you know that's not how it works. I foresee some thing, but I don't get to choose what I see." "I was just teasing! Still, Leonardo and Tyrone's never late. Something must have-", said Edward, but was cut off by a cry for help. "H-help! Someone, please help us!", said male's voice. They turned and saw a woman and a child running up to them.

"Bandits! Bandits are attacking the town! Run away! Who knows what the brutes will do if they catch you!", warned the woman. "Where is the Imperial Occupation Army this time? How can they keep the peace if they're not around?", asked Lee. "Who, the Begnion soldiers? Hah! They don't give a damn about us! We've lost the war and they won. We're nothing but trash to them. They're only interested in chasing down the Dawn Brigade. They let the real scoundrels run wild and brutalize us.", said the woman.

"They're worse than useless! We'll be glad to help you. Just find someplace to hide, and leave those bandits to us.", said Micaiah. "And don't worry about it. The three of us are also members of the same Dawn Brigade the Begnion soldiers are interested in!", said Edward. "What! Really? You guys are in the Dawn Brigade? Wow, my friends and I talk about you all the time!", exclaimed the boy.

"You? But you're so young! Oh, how Daein has fallen... Ones so young forced to fight and steal for the good of the poor. But we can't fight the rogues, so we'll take you up on your offer. Please be careful. They'll slice clean through you if they can.", said the woman.

_(Later...)_

The three warriors stood on a ledge overlooking a market area swarming with bandits. They overheard one of them, probably the leader, talking to them. "Listen up, you louts! This town is filled with nothing but idiot kids and drooling graybeards. Steal everything you can!", said the leader. Immediately, they began grabbing everything they can. Micaiah looked to her pet bird and said, "Yune, it's dangerous here. Go find someplace safe for now." Yune responded by flapping her wings and flying to the west.

"Okay, here's the plan, Micaiah and I will hit them from afar. Once they're weak, Edward will take them out. It may be simple, but remember this. 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy, even when the enemy is small small in numbers.' Keep that in mind, and you'll live through this.", said Lee, taking out a silenced M14 and loading it. The two nodded and took their positions.

As soon as Micaiah got close to one of them, the bandit noticed her and said, "Heh heh heh! A pretty girl like you'll fetch me a pretty penny for me! Now, be a good girl and come to papa." When she said something in the old language, he said, "What did you say? That had better not been an insult, you... Huh?" Before he could do anything, Micaiah disabled him with a Light attack.

Taking that as the signal, Edward struck the bandit down while Lee hit them from afar. One by one they fell, until only the leader was left. "You give proper thieves a bad name. Hah! You like charity? Come closer! I'll show you charity!", said the leader. "These people work hard to feed their families mere scraps. Then you come along and steal what little they earned.", said Micaiah.

"Shut up, kid! I work hard, too! You want honest? Once I've sold you, I'll have earned an honest penny!", said the leader, lunging at her. But before he could harm her, an arrow came out of nowhere and nailed the bandit on the head. Turning their heads, they saw Tyrone (also wearing the same clothes, but colored black and red with shorter sleeves along with black fingerless gloves) and a blond haired archer coming down the stairs. "Micaiah!", said the archer. "Leonardo! Tyrone! How did you two find us?", said Micaiah.

"A little bird told us. Yours, in fact.", said Tyrone, holding up Yune. The bird then flapped over to Micaiah's shoulder while she healed Edward of a shoulder wound he got from one of the bandits. Then, the woman and her child ran up to them. "You did it!", yelled the boy. "Thank you so much! We owe you our lives.", said the woman. The happy atmosphere was then shattered with the arrival of three Begnion soldiers from a ledge overlooking the market. "You there! What are you doing? Stop immediately!", ordered one of the soldiers.

Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up... Begnion soldiers. They certainly took their time, didn't they?", said Tyrone. "We mustn't be caught. Micaiah! Lee! Everyone make a break for it! Run!", yelled Leonardo. Micaiah looked back at the woman and child and said, "I'm sorry. We have to leave."

"I know. Thank you again for all you've done. Now, go! Run!", said the woman. "Hey, lady! My name's Nico. When I grow up, I want to be just like you guys! Come back sometime!", said Nico. Nodding her head, Micaiah and the others made a break for it while the soldiers were yelling at them to stop.

_(The next day... Dawn Brigade Camp)_

"How can we explain what happened yesterday to Sothe and Nolan?", asked Micaiah. "It's like you said. We didn't have choice. We had to save Nico and the townsfolk.", said Edward. "But I admit, getting spotted by those Begnion was unfortunate. Still, I'd do it all over again.", said Tyrone. "The bottom line is, they know we're nearby and patrols are increasing by the minute. Once Sothe and Nolan returns, we'll have to close up shop and evac.", said Lee.

"I just don't get it. This is our country... Why do we have to live in hiding, like prisoners in our own country?", asked Edward. "Come on, you know why. We lost the war... and Crimea won. It's not 'our' country anymore. End of story.", said Leonardo. "Except that Crimea walked away after winning, leaving those heartless Begnion dogs to rule over our country for the last three years! The occupying soldiers march around like they own the place, doing whatever they want, and no one dares to stop them!", yelled Edward.

Then another voice broke in. "To be fair, Crimea didn't have the resources to rule another country.", said a male's voice. They all turned to see Sothe and a older brown haired warrior walking in. "Sothe! And Nolan, too! Welcome back. I'm glad you made it in one piece.", said Micaiah. "At last, the Dawn Brigade is all present and accounted for. But you guys were late. What kept ya?", said Lee.

"I think our fame's catching up to us. Patrols are everywhere. It took us awhile to shake them before coming here.", said Sothe. "I've never seen so much activity in one area before. Is there... something we should know?", asked Nolan. Lee scratched his head sheepishly and said, "Well, you see..."

_(One explanation later...)_

"Ah, that's what did it. You guys had a run-in with bandits?", asked Nolan. "Yes, and Begnion soldiers spotted us when we made our escape. We got careless on our part.", said Micaiah. "We'll worry about that later. More importantly, Micaiah, were you seen healing anyone with Sacrifice?", asked Sothe. "I'm afraid so.", said Micaiah. That got Sothe upset. "You can't allow anyone to know what you can do. Healing without Tomes or Staves is a rare gift... Almost unheard of. If anyone saw you do it, you'd be given away immediately, and I don't know if I can keep you safe.", said Sothe.

Lee sighed and said, "Sothe, you and I both know that even though Micaiah can keep this secret, two things will spoil it. A) Micaiah's caring nature, and B) It's only a matter of time before everyone knows what she can do. You can't protect her forever, the way you are. The only way to protect her is to train yourself to your limits, and beyond that."

"I know that. I care for her like a brother would. That's why I can't stand to see her being used like a weapon.", said Sothe. "Listen, we better discuss this later. Right now, we better evac immediately before the Occupation Forces wise up and find this place.", said Tyrone, packing his things.

_(Later...)_

"It's no good over here. They got the eastern alleyways blocked.", said Edward, out of breath. "Looks like the northern alleyway is our best bet, but it's also swarming with Begnion troops.", said Nolan. "Looks like we'll have to fight our out of here. You guys stay here, Tyrone and I will handle this.", said Lee, pulling out twin H&K MP5s and extending the stock. "Are you crazy? They outnumber you 4 to 1!", exclaimed Edward. "Then it is an even fight.", assured Tyrone, pulling out a USP Tactical and a K-Bar knife.

Both Lee and Tyrone rushed out guns ablaze, killing a few mercenaries and wounding more. While Lee sprayed lead on the mercs further down the alleyway, Tyrone shot the leader's sword out of his hand and slit his throat, killing him instantly. "Lee, heads up!", warned Tyrone. Lee flipped around and shot a three-round burst into a soldier's head, killing him instantly. And as a final insult, he lobbed a live grenade towards the surviving mercs, showering them with shrapnel.

"Alright. Let's get out of here! They're bound to hear that explosion!", yelled Tyrone, leading the way. Suddenly, a squad of Begnion soldiers spotted them. "There they are! They're running to the center of town! After them!", ordered the squad leader. They ran through several more alleys before coming to the marketplace, where they blended in with the crowd. Lee looked back and saw Begnion soldiers stopping at the entrance to the market to search for them.

"Alright, we got them confused. Now we can slip out of the city and-", began Lee, but was interrupted by a young boy's voice. Lee and Micaiah both turned to see Nico and his mother waving them down. "They're after you again, aren't they?", asked the mother. "Are you and your friends alright?", asked Nico. Then, a old man came up to them and said, "Leave the soldiers to us. Go on, now. Get yourselves to safety."

"Quickly... Don't just stand there. You must escape. You're our only hope.", said the mother. The others nodded and ran, with Micaiah, Sothe and Lee trailing behind. As they neared the gates, Micaiah suddenly stopped and clutched her head. "Micaiah, what's wrong?", asked Lee. She was silent for a few seconds. Before frantically saying, "No! We have to go back! Something terrible is about to happen!" The three ran back to the marketplace just in time to see Nico struck down by an arrow.

Micaiah pushed through the crowd, she knelt down and placed her left hand on the wounded boy. A light green aura surrounded her and in a flash the boy was healed. Afterwards, she collasped, only to be picked up by Lee. Quickly, they left the area and out the gates.

_(later... Nevassa Outskirts)_

As soon as the group got as far from Nevassa as they can, they took a break and waited for Micaiah to wake up. And not long after that, she started to stir. "Mmm... Where am I?", asked Micaiah. "Are you okay, Micaiah?", asked Lee. She nodded. "We sure showed them in Nevassa, huh? I guess we can't go back there... not for a while anyway.", said Edward. "I'm so fond of Nevassa. It's where we all met.", said Micaiah.

As they began moving out, Lee looked back at Nevassa. 'I give you this vow. We came through with your help. And we shall return. As liberators. Count on it.', thought Lee.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: How was the story so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Sorry if you see less action. I don't know how to write a good battle scene. If you have any advice, you know where to find me.

So, until then

Peace


	3. Chapter 2: A Faint Light

A/N: Finally, I'm out of hiatus. A lot of things happened since I completed the previous chapter. My brother hanging himself, family problems, visiting relatives in Arkansas and getting things situated. Just this last month, I was thinking of giving up on fanfiction since I've started to run out of ideas for stories. But I think I should give my stories one more chance before I really throw in the towel. Anyway, enjoy the story. And Happy Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the stuff that I alone make. Got that? Good.

"I fight for my friends." - Normal Speech

'Huh?' - Thoughts

/Lady Ashunera\ - Old Speech

Tales of the Wanderers, Book 1: Tellius

by demonhelper007

Chapter 2: A Faint Light

_(Old Road, Outskirts of Kisca...)_

Several days after they were driven out of the Daein Capitol, the Dawn Brigade were taking a break from their journey. Lee, Sothe and Nolan were discussing their journey over a map while Micaiah and the others were resting. "Just another half an hour, and we'll be in Kisca. I'd like to stock up there, but...", said Nolan. Lee shook his head. "It's too risky. The Occupation Army will be on the lookout for us. Best advice is to stay clear of any towns until further notice.", said Lee. "Good idea. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention.", said Sothe.

"Don't tell me... This means sleeping on the cold ground with nothing but bugs to keep us warm!", whined Edward. "Oh, Edward, it's not that bad. The forest is beautiful and serene. I'd almost rather be out here. Right, Yune?", said Micaiah. The little bird responded with a chirp. "So would I, Micaiah. It helps me be more in tune with nature.", said Lee. "Oh, you would say that, Nature Boy.", said Tyrone jokingly. Lee looked at his brother with a glare. "You got somthin' to say about that, jackass?", asked Lee.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you would like to spend some alone time with Micaiah. Lee and Micaiah, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", said Tyrone with a laugh. Lee blushed at the statement while Micaiah giggled. "That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass for that, ya douchebag!", yelled Lee, tackling Tyrone to the ground. They rolled around the ground until Tyrone got Lee in a submission hold. He held him like for a few minutes until he calmed down.

"Um... excuse me.", said a voice behind them. They all turned to see a young woman in her late teens wearing a creamy white and tan dress and armed with a healing staff. "Are you people heading into town by any chance? Our abbot is ill. He needs medicine, but Begnion soldiers are hoarding our provisions in the manor house.", said the woman. "Guys, group meeting.", said Lee. As the young woman sat on a log waiting patiently, the Dawn Brigade was in a heated discussion. After a few minutes, the group agreed to aid the woman, Laura, in raiding the manor for the supplies.

_(Sometime later... Lord Kisca's Manor)_

On a cliff overlooking the manor, the Dawn Brigade was reviewing the plan. "Sothe, you know the layout of this place?", asked Tyrone. "I was here years ago. As I remember, there's a large armory located deep inside the building. And if I understand correctly, Begnion soldiers guard valuables they've stolen-from rare objects to necessary supplies-in that armory.", Sothe explained. "Then the medicine will be there as well.", said Lee.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Laura. Lee and Micaiah looked over to her and smiled. "Don't worry. We know what we're getting into.", said Micaiah. "Your abbot will have his medicine. You have our word.", said Lee. Laura smiled and nodded. "Thank you.", said Laura. "Alright, here's the plan: Sothe, you sneak in and unlock the doors that will lead us to the armory. While your at it, see if you can cause a little confusion by finding any explosives and set them off. Micaiah, you lead the others in a diversion and take out as many soldiers as you can.", said Lee.

What about you and Tyrone?", asked Edward. "Me and Tyrone will use these grappling guns and make a zipline so we can drop in on any stragglers that survived. Once Sothe sets of those explosives, that will be the signal to attack.", said Lee, holding up a weapon with a hook attached to it.

_(Later...)_

After splitting up, the two brothers checked their gear and set up positions on a good spot near the manor. "There's the manor. Sothe should be setting off the bombs. Any minute-", said Lee. As soon as he said that, explosions ripped parts of the manor to pieces. And nearby, the Dawn Brigade launched their attack. "There's the signal! Hook up.", said Lee, taking aim with the launcher. Pulling the trigger, two grappling hooks flew off at the manor wall, sticking into the wall. After that, they grabbed the handles and attached them to the zipline.

"Ready?", asked Lee. "No.", said Tyrone. "Good.", said Lee, before pushing himself down the zipline._ (cue Operation 40 music) _As they sped down to their insertion point, two guards didn't notice the two until it was too late. After knocking the guards down and slicing open their throats, the two brothers pulled out a couple of M-14 rifles with different loadouts: Lee's had a ACOG Sight and a M203 Grenade Launcher, while Tyrone had Iron Sights and an Extended Mag.

"Eyes front, keep it tight.", said Lee as they moved towards the side entrance. Before getting to the door, they spotted a lone guard. "Tyrone, take him out silently.", said Lee. He watched as his brother pulled out a garrote and began choking the man into unconscious. After the man fell, Lee looked over to the front. "Perfect. They're all focused on the diversion.", said Lee.

The two brothers converged on the side door. "Alright. Stack up.", said Lee, pulling out a Flash Bang Grenade. Yanking off the pin, he tossed in the room and shut the door quickly. Hearing the flash bang go off, they opened the door and ran in, taking down three disoriented soldiers in the process. "Move out.", said Lee. As they moved through the manor, they could hear the sounds of battle drawing near. Rounding a corner, they found Sothe taking down the last guard. "Sothe, form up on me and let's go.", said Lee. Quickly, they moved deeper towards the storage area.

_(Meanwhile...)_

"General Jarod, sir! There are burglars on the loose! Several young men and women have broken into the manor house!", reported a soldier. Jarod's eyebrow rose a bit. "Did you say women? What... What color is their hair?", asked Jarod. "There are two girls, sir. One has bizzare silver-colored hair, and the other-", began the soldier, but was cut off by Jarod. "The Silver-Haired Maiden! Hm, very well. I want all soldiers on hand. Capture the girl... Alive. Do what you will with the others, but bring me that girl! Understand!", ordered Jarod. "Sir, yes sir.", said the soldier.

_(Back with the others...)_

Lee, Tyrone and Sothe converged on the door to the storage area, the sounds of fighting being heard on the other side. "Alright, Tyrone. Put away your rifle. It's time to get up close and personal.", said Lee, shouldering his M-14 and unsheathing his katana. Seeing as Tyrone and Sothe had their hatchet and Kard ready, Lee pulled open the door and they ran in. The guards inside immediatly saw the trio. "Hey, you three! How'd you get in here?", demanded one of the soldiers. "We're the Dawn Brigade. We go as we please.", said Sothe. "We're here to take back what you've stolen from the people of Daein.", said Tyrone.

Brandishing their lances, the soldiers charged at the trio. They responded by Sothe pulling out a knife and fling it at one soldier, hitting him in the neck and killing him, Tyrone deflecting a lance to the side and planted the hatchet in another soldier's face, and Lee dodging the third soldier's lance and chopping his right arm off before impaling him. As they cut a swath of destruction, Micaiah and the others finally linked up with the others. Together, they managed to get the medicine, as well as some other supplies before leaving in a hurry.

_(Later...)_

After they managed to give the Begnion soldiers the slip, the Dawn Brigade regrouped back in the forest. "Well done everybody. Are we all present and accounted for?", asked Sothe. Micaiah looked around before noticing that Laura wasn't with them. "Wait! Laura's missing! She was just with me a minute ago.", said Micaiah. "Alright. We'll split up into three teams. Nolan, you take Edward and Leonardo. Sothe, you take Tyrone. I'll take Micaiah. We'll search for her. After three hours, we'll meet up in Kunu Swamp if any one of us finds her.", said Lee. They all nodded and went in seperate directions.

Half an hour later, Micaiah stopped and looked around. "Micaiah, what is it?", asked Lee. "Somebody's nearby...", said Micaiah. Lee drew his katana, but it was too late. Twenty Begnion soldiers came out of the woods, surrounding the duo. "Yune, fly away!", yelled Micaiah. The bird immediatly flew away in time. "You sensed me, didn't you?", asked a voice behind them. They both turned and saw Jarod approaching them. "Where is Laura?", asked Micaiah. "You saw through my ruse. You're as clever as they say, my dear.", said Jarod, smirking. Two soldiers came up with a bound Laura. "Mi-Micaiah! Lee! Don't come any closer!", yelled Laura.

"Laura! Let her go! She isn't one of us...", said Lee. "Now I can't do that. She's a valuable hostage, just like you two. Throw down your weapons and surrender.", said Jarod. Lee looked around them, seeing as they were outnumbered. Sighing, he thew down his katana and put his hands up, Micaiah doing the same. "Wise choice. Alright, let head back to the castle. As long as we have these three, the others don't matter.", ordered Jarod. As the two were tied up, Lee thought, 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

_(Glaive Prison, two days later...)_

Later, the trio found themselves in a cell with three other inmates. One was a woman in her early to mid 20s with long, black hair and deep, emerald green eyes. She wore a salmon red dress with a pink cloak over it, along with a headpiece with a jewel hanging from it.

The next inmate, who was sleeping, was a young woman in her late teens with long, light violet hair loosly tied in two. She wore a tan shirt with a violet skirt and a short, dark tan cloak around her shoulders.

The final prisoner was a young male who looked to be in his late teens with dark emerald green hair cut at the shoulders and deep, light red eyes. He wore a long, tan cloak that completly covered him.

As they were sitting in the cell, Micaiah and Lee made small talk. "I hope the others escaped.", said Micaiah. "Don't worry, Micaiah. Have more faith in our friends. I'm sure they're alright and they got the medicine to the abbot in time.", assured Lee. Micaiah smiled a bit. "Yes, your right.", she said. Finally, the woman in red spoke up. "Pardon... Excuse me. Not to pry, but did you know you're bleeding? You've got some blood on your sleeve there.", inquired the lady.

They looked on her sleeve, and saw there was a cut going across her upper arm."You're right! I've been so distracted, I didn't even noticed.", said Micaiah. "Unfortunately, there are no vulneraries to heal you in this rat hole. Here, try wrapping this cloth around your wound.", said the woman, holding out a long stretch of cloth. Micaiah took the cloth and wrapped it around her arm, covering the wound. "Thank you very much. I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Micaiah. This is Lee and Laura.", said Micaiah, pointing to herself and the others.

"I'm Aimee. I've been a lucky guest here in this prison for some time. On behalf of myself and my snoozing friend over there, Ilyana, it's very nice to meet you, Micaiah.", said Aimee. Said woman turned for a bit before letting sleep embrace her again. "So, why are you two in this shithole?", asked Lee. Aimee frowned and said, "I wish I knew. We belong to a merchant caravan that was passing through en route to the next market day. When we arrived here, we were taken to this prison against our will. Now, we await 'the general's pleasure.'"

"I see. That doesn't sound good.", said Lee, disgusted with the thought. "Um... Excuse me.", said a voice. They all turned to the last prisoner who sat down next to them. "So you can speak. You've been so quiet over there, I'd assumed you didn't speak our language.", said Aimee. '...If you wish, you can use this salve on your wound. It's a powerful herbal infusion.", said the stranger, holding out a small red vial.

"Herbal infusion? Hm, it smells pretty strong. Are you sure it's safe?", asked Aimee suspiciously. "Positive. And it's effective.", said the stranger. "Alright, we'll take your word for it.", said Lee. He took the vial and used it on Micaiah's wound. After that, he looked at the stranger. "So, what's a Goldoan doing out in these neck of the woods?", asked Lee, to the shock of the stranger. "H-how did you know?", asked the stanger. "I had a hunch when I got a good look at you. Someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb since Goldoa is known for its stance on neutrality and isolationism.", said Lee.

"I'm looking for someone. It was said that she was seen somewhere in Daein.", said the stranger. "I see. Then I won't ask anymore questions.", said Lee. Suddenly, Lee heard a noise from outside their cell. Hushing the others, he said, "Someone's coming." As soon as he said that, two figures dropped from the ceiling. When Lee looked at them, he smiled. "It's about damn time you got here, big brother.", said Lee.

Indeed, it was Tyrone and Sothe on the outside of the cell doors. "Sorry it took so long to get here.", said Tyrone. Sothe then looked at Aimee with recognition on his face. "It's been three years, Aimee.", said Sothe. "Why hello, Sothe. I remember you. You certainly grown up to be easy on the eyes. I believe I'm a little smitten.", said Aimee, smiling."You two know each other?", asked Micaiah.

"Somewhat. We crossed paths during the war.", said Sothe. "Alright, lets get out of here before the guards show up.", said Tyrone, picking the lock. He heard a click and the cell door opened. As they walked out of the cell, the stranger said, "I would like to get out of here as well. Like Aimee, I have no idea why I've been inprisoned. May I join you."

"Of course. The more, the merrier.", said Micaiah. "I thank you. My name is Kurth.", said Kurth. "Well then, Kurth. Let's get the hell out of here.", said Lee.

_(Later..., Outside the cellblock)_

As the group rushed outside, they heard a voice. "Sothe, this way!", yelled Nolan, running up to them. Edward and Leonardo was right behind him. "Guys, it's so good to see y'all.", said Lee. "How did you guys managed to get this far without Sothe's help?", asked Tyrone. "Oddly, one of the soldiers let us in through the back door.", said Nolan. "A Begnion soldier?", asked a confused Micaiah. "Yeah. He said, 'If you're here to save Laura, follow me.' Laura was confused at this. "How strange. Why would a Begnion soldier mention me?", wondered Laura.

They wasn't able to get an answer when one of the guard towers spotted them and rang the alarm. "The prisoners are escaping!", yelled a guard. Out of nowhere, the entire garrison force rushed out and surrounded the group. "Oh fuckberries. They found us.", said Lee. "While I was in the armory, I 'borrowed' a few tomes and staves. I even grabbed Lee's sword.", said Sothe, handing Lee his katana. "Perfect. Now I can fight too.", said Micaiah, taking the Light and Thani tomes. "If you'll lend me those tomes, I can fight as well.", said Ilyana, pointing to the Thunder and Elthunder tomes in Sothe's hands. Nodding, he gave them to her.

Aimee shook her head and said, "With all due respect, I'm certainly no fighter. And neither is the boy. We'll just tip-toe around you all and stay out of harm's way. Good luck, everyone." Lee nodded and pulled out his Colt. "Hey, Tyrone. Remember that game we used to play back during our time in the airsoft tournaments?", asked Lee. "'Who's the Better Killer?'", asked Tyrone. Lee nodded and said, "Let's play."

Taking aim, he opened fire on a archer, signaling the attack. The frontline warriors charged the enemy line while Leonardo and the female mages provided support. At first it was a seesaw battle, but it turned in favor of the small group of rebels.

Now all that was left was the garrison commander, a couple of swordmen and a lone soldier. The soldier had short moss green hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a set dark blue armor and was armed with a javelin and shield. Laura immediatly recognize the soldier. 'Is that... Aran?', thought Laura. The soldier charged at Lee, javelin at the ready. He managed to dodge the javelin and hit the soldier in the neck with the flat end of his sword, knocking him out.

"Tyrone, grab this man. I'm sure Laura would appreciate it.", said Lee. Tyrone nodded and grabbed the knocked out soldier. "Let's get out of here!", yelled Micaiah. As the group ran to the gates, the surviving Begnion soldiers gave chase. But Lee and Tyrone grabbed their flashbangs and tossed them over their shoulders. The flashbangs went off, blinding the enemy forces and giving the Dawn Brigade time to put some distance between them and the prison.

(Later...)

The Dawn Brigade finally linked up with Aimee's merchant caravan and was introduced to the other members: Muston, the weapons merchant. Daniel, the expert in custom jobs. And his brother Jorge, the pawn broker. As they were sitting around the campfire, they began to talk about current events. One of the subjects that Jorge brought up had surprised the Dawn Brigade.

"What? King Ashnard had a child? How come we haven't heard of this?", asked Sothe. "It's just a rumor. Nothing more. But if it's true, then it would be a strike of great fortune for Daein.", said Daniel. "What do you mean?", asked Micaiah curiously. "During the Mad King's War, Crimea used a scion of the royal family, Princess Elincia Riddel Crimea, to unify its people and rally a liberation army. If they could do it, so could Daein.", said Jorge.

"I see. So where is this orphan?", asked Tyrone. Jorge pulled out a map and showed it to them. "According to the rumor, he is in the east, near the Desert of Death, trying to raise an army to lay claim to the throne.", Jorge explained. "Alright. We may have a possible adventure laid out for us. But it's Micaiah's decision as to where we should go.", said Lee. Micaiah closed her eyes and used her forsight on this decision. "...In the desert...an important encounter awaits us. It shall be the one that changes the shape of our future.", said Micaiah.

Lee contemplated what she said. "Alright, the desert it is. Now the journey into the desert won't be easy. We'll give the others time to rest. And then we hit it.", said Lee, rolling up the map and handing it back to Jorge. As the group went to do other things, the Brothers Sykes went to see the man they captured.

_(Later...)_

"So, what do you want from me?", asked the man. "Nothing really. Just your help in restoring Daein.", said Lee. "Why? I haven't been a true son of Daein since I was adopted by a merchant family from Begnion.", wondered the man. "For one thing, you've seen how the Occupation Army treats the population. They won't stop until Daein ceases to exist as a nation. And another thing...", said Lee before trailing off. As soon as he said that, Laura rushed into the tent and embraced the man in a hug.

"Aran! I'm so glad to see you!", cried Laura. Aran was surprised to see her well with these people. "Laura, why are you still with these people. I thought you would've went back to the abbot?", asked Aran. Laura shook her head and said, "The Occupation Army knows who I am, so going back to the abbot would be a bad idea. Besides, I want to do my part in freeing our country."

Aran thought about it for awhile before agreeing to help. His assistance would one of the many things the Dawn Brigade will need in their journey to find the long lost son of Ashnard, the infamous Mad King of Daein. But the journey overall has just only begun.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
